


Keeping A Promise

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: A short cameo of Sam, Canon till break up episode, Considered as not klaine or Blaine friendly?, Gen, Protective Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Finn confronts Blaine on his cheating ways.





	Keeping A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Whattt? Something that's not kurtbastian in anyway? I know, I'm shock too. But I was inspired after rewatching the scene when Finn asked Blaine why did he cheat and I found myself a little disappointed when Sam interrupted the conversation. So this is my take on what could possibly happen without the interruption. The first conversation is directly from the show but everything afterwards is mine

Finn carefully watched the former Warbler entered the music room, the slight bounce in the latter’s step quickly diminished the moment both of them made eye contact. Pocketing his cellphone after sending a quick text to Kurt, he continued to size up the person who broke his brother’s heart.

“Hey.” Finn finally decided to settle with a simple greeting, trying to figure out if Blaine was going to bring up the break up or was everything going to be swept under the rug.

“Umm.. by the time I got up, you were already gone,” Blaine awkwardly started, taking a quick glance at his shoes before forcing himself to look at Finn, giving him an apologetic smile. “I didn't have the chance to… say goodbye.”

_So he's going for the latter._

“Why did you do that to him?” His question was met with silence and suddenly the atmosphere in the music room became slightly more suffocating. Finn continued to stare down at the former Warbler as he remembered the heartbroken look Kurt had the morning he left. But he wasn't mad though, not yet.

“I don't know,” Blaine said, shaking his head slightly, not noticing that Finn was clenching his fist at his response. “I just.. it's just… there's no excuse, he won't talk to me. I don't even know if we’ve broken up.”

Finn couldn't help but let out a deprecating laugh at the statement, alongside how Blaine was tearing up at the prospect of his undefined relationship. He didn't care less if he’s acting like an ass to Blaine because his priority right now is Kurt.

Standing up from his seat and placing his hands in his pockets, Finn casually walked towards Blaine. Gently patting on the latter’s shoulder before tightening his grip, he couldn't help but to remark, “you know, it's funny that you mentioned he didn't want to talk to you.”

Grinning to himself when he felt Blaine tensed under his grip, he continued, “because right before I left, Kurt was up, waiting for you to show your face so you guys could talk.”

Once again, silence surrounded the room. It was so silent, Finn could almost hear Blaine’s racing heartbeat.

“Nothing to say huh?” Finn commented, letting go of his grip on Blaine to circle around the latter, “nothing about how you broke my brother’s heart without so much of a blink of an eye?”

Finn knows about Eli and the Facebook hookup. Which means Blaine had more or less time to actually think things through and change his mind. Be it after he responded the message. Or on the drive to the dude’s place. Hell, even while waiting for the door to open. He had so many fucking opportunities to not go through what he planned to do, but he didn't.

Next thing he knows was that his fist was connected to Blaine’s jaw, causing the latter to let out a groan.

“Or how about the fact you blamed him for your actions?”

Another punch to the face.

“Kurt has done nothing but idolize and love you ever since he laid eyes on you. So tell me why the fuck did you cheat on him?”

One more punch.

“Because you were _bored_? _Lonely_?”

Before Finn could lay another punch, a hand blocked his punch and he found himself staring at Sam instead.

“Finn! Calm down dude. Why the hell are you beating up Blaine?”

Eyes darting briefly to the ex Warbler who was currently clutching his face, bruises were slowly forming from the punches he threw. Focusing his attention back to Sam, Finn pushed off the hand that was gripping him before walking back to his seat to grab his bag.

“Two years ago, I made a promise to myself that I would never let anyone hurt Kurt again,” Finn stated with jaws clenched, “I'm just making sure I'm keeping to that promise.”

Slinging his bag to his shoulder, Finn nodded to Sam as he walked out of the classroom, kicking a chair the piano chair on his way out. To hell to anyone that tries to lay a hand on Kurt again.


End file.
